


MICROS 21: Point of View

by Joy



Series: Micros [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Point of View, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Micros [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843249
Kudos: 9





	MICROS 21: Point of View

# POINT OF VIEW

Daniel sat at his desk, writing something as he looked back and forth between three books and yet another book displayed on his computer monitor.

Jack watched him. He leaned against the door frame, arms folded. Just watching.

And waiting.

Daniel had to have seen him out of his peripheral vision, right?

No. When he was working, he had tunnel vision. It was a good habit to create—started in college probably—so that when you had work to do and you couldn’t do it in private, then it paid to be able to shut out everything else.

Except Jack needed to talk to him because he knew Daniel was feeling ... threatened. It wasn’t logical. Jack hadn’t been in a relationship with _Samantha._ He had no interest in a relationship with _Sam._ Or Carter, for that matter. He cared about the latter immensely. He couldn’t help it. She was scary brilliant, had a wickedly sharp sense of humor, and had a singular focus on her role on the team as both his scientist and his XO. She was a professional who put her feelings aside. Which was the problem in a nutshell, and likely the core of Daniel’s anxiety about their own _secret_ relationship.

If Carter held private feelings for him, then that was her business. And one-sided. Jack had had a few fantasies at the beginning because he was a human being with an active libido. But after a time, namely after _Sex with Daniel_ had begun, those fantasies gave way to ones with Daniel.

Jack wished he could tell Carter and Teal’c about the two of them. But it wasn’t time. Well, no, scratch that. It was never gonna _be_ time. If they found out somehow, then he and Daniel would deal with it, but that secret was one that had to be kept no matter what.

But.

Something had to be done about _assumptions._ That old nugget about what happens when you _ass_ ume.

Jack had already had a talk with Hammond, one that was painfully and blindingly awkward and aggravating.

_“No, sir, I have no feelings for Carter. No, she’s not harboring a secret love for me, though you’ll have to ask her to verify that. What happened with Carter Two stays strictly in that universe.”_

Apart from Daniel experiencing leftover tremors from the Zat. And that nasty abrasion on his cheek.

“You gonna hover there indefinitely or are you gonna come in and shut the door?” Daniel asked. He had asked the question while writing _and_ examining whatever that was on screen. The man had mad multitasking skills.

With a small grin, Jack pushed off the door’s frame and came in, shutting it behind him. The bulkhead door whined shut with a deep thud at the end. Jack grabbed the chair against the wall and dragged it over to Daniel’s desk, but had second thoughts and went around behind the man, leaned over his shoulder, placed one hand on his shoulder and pressed a cheek to the side of Daniel’s head. He felt Daniel lean into him slightly. This was their on-base version of a private hug.

“You looked busy. What’re you working on, anyway?”

“The glyphs from Heliopolis. Still trying to work out the Asgardian Runic alphabet. When we see them next, ask Thor about giving us a cheat sheet, huh?”

Jack grinned. “I’ll put that on my to-do list.” He paused, tilted his head to look at Daniel’s profile. He waited, but Daniel said nothing. His expression said nothing, too. He had a mad poker face, too. “It was one-sided, Daniel.”

“I know,” Daniel said after two heartbeats.

“Then stop working and come home with me so I can prove it.”

That had the desired result. Daniel stopped writing, pen frozen on the paper. Jack reached down and took it out of the man’s hand. “Do I need to make it an order?”

Daniel’s mouth twitched. “I thought I clarified that I wasn’t into Master-Slave scenarios.”

Jack’s lips twitched in return. “Last week’s silk sashes are still on the bed, so I’d beg to differ.” Daniel rested his elbows on the desk and covered his eyes with his palms. If Jack could see, he’d find the man blushing.

“That’s called bondage. It’s completely different.” He winced suddenly, removing his left hand from his face after touching his cheek wound. He pushed the chair back and stood up, turning to give Jack a few sidelong, eyelash-fluttering looks. The signal that he was both excited and embarrassed. “I thought you didn’t care for bondage.”

“You changed my mind. But I’m not in the mood for that. I just have this deep, dark need to hold you close and ...” Sotto voce, he said, “ _And fuck you slow and deep.”_ Daniel’s blush became clear as the man nodded and turned away. He swallowed, grabbed his jacket and keys, turned off the computer, and headed for the door without another word. With a Cheshire Cat grin, Jack followed.

End


End file.
